How the oceon sparkles
by tiaracove
Summary: Eggman carries on with his latest plot to defeat sonic and his friends. What will sonic and his friends new journey begin, more importantly how will it end? SonicxAmy; Creamxtailsxcosmo; knucklesxTikal
1. Chapter 1

Sonic ran past all of Eggmans robots in a blur, not taking the time out to destroy each one of them like he usually did. He ran right up to eggman and stopped.

"Where are they?" Sonic asked in an intimidating tone?

"Who? Oh you mean your little friends?" Eggman said as a curtain arose behind him. Now he could see. Amy was trapped in a tube so skinny she can only stand and scream. Tails in a tube so short where can only sit, not fly. Cream and chese were in seperate tubes right next to each other as to be tortured because they were rarely apart. Creams tube was short like tails but wide enough for her to neal and try to reach for cheese. Cheeses tube was the tiniest, although he could fly around and move to try to escape. By now a black aura was rising from sonics body. Sonic looked to the last tube which was empty. On the inside was a television showing the master emerald in eggmans control; sonic knew that that was supposed to be knuckles, but where was he?

"I have all of your friends sonic!There is no way you can save them!" Eggman laughed at the thought of finally defeating sonic.

"Let them go!" sonic said angrily.

"Well sonic youll have to play my little game first." Sonic looked at knuckles empty tube and thought if somehow knuckles had escaped he will come and aid him later on.

"Fine eggman."

"Hmph sonic, your such a hero. Well in this game you will either become the villian or one of your friends will kill the hero. Get it? Oh well it doesnt matter does it." With that eggman pressed a button, and what looked like the top of a slot machine came out. It span and stopped on a pink familiar hedgehogs face. Suddenly sonic was able to hear amy from inside the tube.

"Soooonic HElp" She cried before smoke started filling up in the tube, and amy was no longer visible.

"SO sonic how do you like my game? Your other friends con go free" Eggman pressed another button and the other tubes fell out of egman's ship."DOnt worry though, they're safe. They just wont be released from the tube for about 2 hours. So you wont have a rescue party coming to save you."

"What about amy?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I just sort of brainwashed her. She's still Amy but shes more violent, youll find out." Just as eggman finished talking amy's tube opened.

Amy apeared but instead of her usual green irises they were red.

"Oh sonic, Dont you love me. I remember you saying that the way i swing my hammer makes your heart skip a beat. I wonder what I have to do to make it stop!" Amy said, while holding her hammer behingd her back like a jacket. Sonic stumbled back at her words.

"Amy! No you dont have to do this. I dont want to hurt you Ames. Remember who you really are?"

"Oh I remember who I am. I also remember who you are."

"Amy give me a chance to help you?" Sonic said trying to bring her old self back.

"You never gave me a chance, why should I give you one?" Amy said taking slow steps foward.

"Amy-Ames. Everyday I give you a chance to move foward. I have saved your life contless times, and you have saved mind. If only youd be a little less obsesive...

"Obsesive, whats wrong with that!" SHe said raising her hammer.

"Oh nothing, It kind of goes good with you. You should just bring it down a little"

"Oh, ok." Amy said sweetly, "While Im at it I should bring this hammer down on your head."

"Ames please, I really dont want anybody, except eggman, to get hurt!"

"everyday sonic, I would give my heart to you, and all you would do is sqeeze it in your hand till it hurt. Did you not think that hurt sonic."

"I NEVER SQEEZED IT AMY! I HELD IT GENTLY FOR SAFE KEEPING!" Sonic looked at amy dead in the eye and she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" amy asked, her eyes starting to go back to the shade of green they once were.

"You heard -" Suddenly a gap opened underneath sonic, where he started to fall over the oceon. AMy turned to eggman. Eggman smiled, "You didnt think I wouldnt let you go with your boyfriend." Suddenly there was a hole underneath amy as she fell too.

* * *

Should I continue? PLease write what you think will happen and stuff I need aat least 5 reviews. Also For my twighlight fanfic fans I might dicontinue those stories so pm me for more information.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was falling from the ship at a rapid pace. And if it wasnt bad enough, he was falling directly to the middle of the oceon.

"Argh" Sonic grunted as he fell. In the distance he could see the pink hedghog fall as well.

"Amy!" He yelled, to only have his screams stolen by the wind. Suddenly, something glided beneath Amy and she stopped falling. Sonic had not though and hit the oceon hard. The water had been shallow but was deep enough that he couldnt stand and reach the surface. Sadly Sonic still couldn't swim.

There was a splash as sonic looked up. Amy and knuckles were swimming down to save him. Amy took one arm and knuckles took the other and pulled him up to the surface. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks Ames, Knucks." Sonic said. Knuckles grunted in his usual tone.

"Oh Sonic" Amy swan to Sonic and hugged him in the water. "Thank goodness your okay!"

"Yea I am Ames, Thanks for saving me." He said smiling at Amy. "Now can we please get out of the water. I mean Land I prefer, Air I dont mind, Space bring it on, but water, spare me please." Sonic whined. He absoloutly hated water.

"The shore is just over there Sonic." Knuckles grumbled. "Come on" Knuckles started swimming away, while Amy grabbed Sonics hand and started to swim but stopped.

"What you said in eggman's ship was really nice," she said softly, "did you mean it?"

"Well, yea Amy. Your my friend and I care for you alot, you never have to doubt that" Sonic said with his signature smile. Amy looked down thats not what she wanted to hear. She grabbed sonic's hand and began to swim again, hiding her tears with the water. They finally reached land, and knuckles was standing there iratated.

"Where have you two been?" Knuckles grumbled.

"Swimming, knuckle head" Sonic said bluntly.

"Whatever." knuckles mumbled.

"Come on we need to find Tails, Cream and Cheese." SOnic said while walking foward.

"What makes you think there on this island?" Amy said. Sonic stopped short.

"Island, you-you mean surroundedby water." Sonic said eyes in shocked. Amy sighed.

"Last I checked thats what the definition of an island was."Amy said smugly.

"There here. Eggman dropped their capsules above here, I know that." Knuckles said

"Well its good you know something." Sonic mentioned casually under his breath. Knuckles heard and walked up to him.

"You want to start something!" He yelled.

"Nah, wouldnt want to waste my time, right now we have got to find the others." Sonic said with his signature smile.

"Sonics right! Lets split up. Knuckles why don't you search from the air, Sonic you can search the middle of the island, and I'll search the coast." Amy said while begginig to walk away. Knuckles nodded and left to start searching. Sonic stood with his eyebrows burrowed together. **(AN- is that the phrase that is used?)**

"Ames wait!" She stopped and he ran to her side, "are you sure you want to search all by yourself? I mean, you dont know whats out there."

"I'm fine. I can handle myself. I dont need to be saved all the time Sonic." She said walking away with her head held up high.

"Ames?"

"Bye sonic, go look for the others." She kept walking. Sonic turned around and sped off into the forest.

"man, I wonder what's wrong with her." Sonic said to himself. "she's probably angry"

"Whos angry, sonic?" Sonic turned around to see his buddy tails and cheese.

"Nobody. Wheres cream?" Sonic asked.

"I dont know sonic, when I got out the capsule thing I saw cheese wandering around."

"Well we better find Cream, she must be scared and lonely"

"yea..."

**With Amy**

"Oh that Sonic. He thinks that he can toy with my heart." She said to herself, "Shut up Amy! I should know how he acts. He prides himself in being able to save us, and being able to defeat eggman. In fact, I should be thankful that he said that to help me. of course that he only meant it in a friendly way. Oooh! Sonic will never like me." She stopped talking for a little while, but kept walking. She stopped when she heard what sounded like a cry coming from the trees. She walked over cautiosly.

"Cream!" Amy yelled.

"Amy!" Cream jumped from the tree and gave Amy a hug. "Im so happy to see you! I thought I was all alone because I couldnt find anybody. I was really scared."

"Its okay now Cream. So you dont know where the others are?"

"No." she said looking down to her feet.

"its okay I'm sure Sonic or knuckles already found them. Come on." Amy said walking to where they first split up.

When they arrived tails and cheese were sitting on a rock alone. Every few moments or so a blue blur would pass by. The instant cheese saw Cream her flew to her.

"Cheeese!" Cream yelled in joy.

"Chao, Chao!" Chese danced in response. Amy walked past them and sat with Tails.

"Hey Tails! Where's sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh well he was looking for you and Cream I think, but seeing that you are here and he knows that I guess he's explorin'"

"oh. So tails... Nevermind." Amy stuttered.

"What Amy?" Tails asked. Amy looked at him and started to talk.

"Did sonic," She paused and changed her question, "Did sonic ask if you know how to get off this island."

"No. But I dont have the X tornado with me, but i could probably make something. You know me." Tails said. Suddenly Sonic came up behind Tails.

"Hey Amy, I want you to see something"

* * *

Okay I need 5 reviews and suggestions k?


End file.
